Love Me
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: La relacion entre Miyagi y Shinobu se ha convertido en algo monotono y rutinario, Shinobu quiere mas que eso y hara lo posible por conseguirlo


**LOVE ME  
Chapter I: Shinobu Takatsuki **

_**By: Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier **_

Una mañana tranquila, un día cualquiera…

Una suave caricia…  
Un beso…

La misma rutina diaria que nunca cambiaba ya le estaba fastidiando…

"Creo que quiero llegar a amarte"

Aquello le dio una pequeña esperanza

"Sensei… Esta persona es la que amo"

Aquello fue una confesión, que emocionado se sintió en ese momento…  
Escuchar Miyagi decir que lo amaba era algo que creyó que sucedería solo en sus más profundas fantasías.

Las cosas cambiaron.

Miyagi se mostraba un poco más tierno y accesible a su relación, mantenían relaciones sexuales.  
En un principio aquello era suficiente, incluso había sido más de lo que hubiera deseado… En un principio.

Ahora no solo necesitaba más, lo exigía!

Después de haberle hecho sufrir tanto mínimo merecía que Miyagi lo mantuviera feliz.

No supo cuando fue que todo se convirtió en una rutina, algo monótono, asistía a la escuela por las mañanas, por las tardes al apartamento de Miyagi, unos besos y caricias, y al caer la noche de regreso a casa de sus padres…

Así era siempre…

Sin muchas ganas, se dirigió al apartamento de su novio, abrió la puerta y dejo su maletín, se dio cuenta al instante que Miyagi aun no había llegado…

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su habitación y a pesar de que ya había estado ahí varias veces sentía vergüenza de entrar sin Miyagi o sin la autorización de este.

Observo que en su pequeño escritorio tenia papeles desordenados, seguramente referentes a la materia que impartía, sin querer entrometerse demasiado, ojeo un poco, lista de alumnos, temas que impartiría en próxima clases y alguno que otro examen en preparación…

Sonrió un poco.  
Le gustaba la forma en que era Miyagi, un hombre dedicado completamente a lo que le gustaba.

Hasta que encontró… ¿Una carta?  
El sobre no tenia marcas de haber sido roto, por lo tanto no la recibió, vio el reverso y decía:

_"Para alguien especial…  
De Miyagi" _

¿Seria para él?

Quería abrirla y leer lo que la carta decía pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo escucho la puerta y sin pensarlo la dejo en su lugar, salió con la mirada abajo…

- Shinobu! – Se acerco a abrazarlo

Le gustaba el peculiar olor de Miyagi.  
Paso sus delicadas manos por su fuerte espalda acercándolo un poco más.

- Miyagi… Te amo – Susurro

- … Lo sé – Dijo simplemente. Le gustaba escuchar aquellas dulces palabras de Shinobu

Mientras que el mayor pasaba sus manos por el suave cabello de SU Shinobu, le quería, pero no era capaz de admitirlo tan seguido como el menor.

- Miyagi… ¿Aun me amas? – Se separo de el y le pregunto directamente a los ojos

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Solo quiero saber si me amas, dímelo – Dijo, no en suplica, exigía que Miyagi también le dijera que lo amaba. Un simple "Lo sé" o el no tan seguido "Yo también" Ya no era suficiente. No! Ya no podía vivir de aquella manera.

- No pienso responder a eso sin saber por qué lo preguntas – Se dio la vuelta y con manos temblorosas se encendió un cigarrillo

- ¿Por qué siempre evades mis preguntas? ¿Por qué simplemente no eres capaz de responderme nada? ¿Por qué? – Grito enojado

Parecía que el único en aquella relación era el, Miyagi nunca ponía nada de su parte, bueno, ponía su apartamento para tardes apasionadas y para comer, pero nada más! Y eso no era lo que él quería.

Entendía que fuera el ex esposo de su hermana y también por el hecho de ser hombres no podían salir y no podían comportarse como una pareja normal delante de los demás, pero por lo menos podían a cenar a algún lugar o tal vez a ver algún película, si el problema es que Miyagi no tuviera dinero entonces el que si lo tenía, lo pagaría!

¿Por qué Miyagi no podía entenderlo un poco?

Si no le respondía por que había dejado de quererlo que simplemente se lo dijera, no quería estar al lado de alguien que no le quisiera o que estuviera a su lado por lastima…

- Miyagi… Solo quiero saber si me amas – Dijo ya más tranquilo

- …Sabes que si – Respondió después de un tiempo – No sé porque me lo preguntas justo ahora.

- Porque siempre me dices cosas como esas! Yo quiero escuchar que me amas! No es tan difícil! – Volvió a decir o mejor dicho a gritar enojado y escucho un pequeño suspiro por parte del mayor

- Te amo Shinobu – Hablo en voz baja

- La próxima vez… - Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la puerta tomando sus cosas – Dilo como si de verdad saliera de tu corazón… No tan forzado como lo hiciste hace un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Bien, quería cambiar aquella fastidiosa rutina, pues lo logro! Aunque claro que no era la forma que él había deseado.

Justo ahora, después de esa pequeña pelea, no estaba seguro de querer seguir saliendo con él… No mientras fuera de esa manera

Haría que todo cambiara, estaba decidido.

Hasta ahora todo había sido como Miyagi decía y deseaba, las cosas cambiarían…

Tal vez no serian en todo como él lo desearía pero estaba seguro en que serian satisfactorias para ambos…

Un momento… Aquella carta…

¿Seria para él?  
¿Cuántas personas especiales tenia Miyagi?

Un simple Te amo había sido difícil que dijera y casi estaba seguro que Miyagi no era de los que se declaraban por cartas, tal era "viejo" y a veces idiota pero definitivamente no era de los que escribían ese tipo de cartas.

¿Para quién era? ¿Conocía a Miyagi?

- Shinobu! – Dijo su hermana al verlo entrar a la casa - ¿Paso algo con Miyagi?

- No. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y lo colocaba en el perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta

- Porque ha llamado ya un par de veces diciendo que le urgía hablar contigo y que tu teléfono móvil está apagado.

- Ahh, no creo que sea tan importante. De cualquier forma enseguida lo llamo.

Disimulo que encendía de nuevo su móvil.

Espero a que su hermana se fuera y desconecto el teléfono de su casa para que Miyagi no tuviera manera de comunicarse con él.

Ahora que las cosa serian diferentes, Miyagi tenía que entender que si quería saber de él no sería solo por llamada o en un mensaje de texto sino que tendría que ir a buscarlo a su casa o incluso a su Instituto.

Si el mayor no le decía que lo amaba entonces por lo menos lo comprobaría.

* * *

Bien pues aqui estamos de nuevo!  
Gracias a todos (as) por leer mis porquerias de fics xDDD  
Espero poder actualizar pronto los demas fics que tengo por ahi pendientes y poder escribir mas y sobre todo mas seguido...

Lo que me recuerda, NOTICIA! Hitomi's NEWS!  
Asi es, bueno pues, por ahi estare tambien subiendo unos fics de Yugioh! Mas concretamente fics de Yami x Yugi!  
Ellos son algo de que de verdad me apasiona y bueno espero que les vayan a gustar ^^

Saludos!


End file.
